Lena's Revenge
by FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: After Season 4 Finale, Once Lena realize Kara lied to her being Supergirl for years, Revenge is best Served Cold, Lena getting Her.
1. Characters and Info

Fandom: Supergirl (TVShow)

Genre: Horror

Rating: Mature (17+)

Chapters: 4

End: 1 (Bad Ending)

**Characters**

Lena Luthor, Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers aka Supergirl, Alex Danvers, Lex Luthor

Supergirl TVShow Canon: No (AU of Season 5)


	2. Prologue: Lex Luthor's Last Laughs

Lena stood right in front of him, her fragile being looking at her brother with an enormous form of pity which was written in her eyes. It was apparent that she wished that she could have done something to avert what had happened, but even if she did at that instance, it was already too late.

Lex laid down there, the blood that flowed through the veins of his body had begun to go cold on him. It was apparent that his death was fast sinking in while his heart had no choice than to give in to the obvious death that was about engulfing his being. "I'm almost dead dearie," he said calmly, his tone almost like a whisper, but in a contemptuous way that made it sound more like his death would be the start of a new phase in her life, actually it was going to be, but he wasn't giving her the freewill to accept the change as it sunk into her brain. She stood right there, motionlessly looking at him with a bemused countenance. Her body trembled like the stem of a big tree responding to the whirling of the wind that breezed all around them.

"You know what, don't talk like that please?" Lena commented, bending over her slender body while she held on tight to his hands. At that point, his body was fast becoming cold; it felt as though she had just brought him out of a deep freezer. Lex smiled back at her, his expression like he knew that she cared about him, but there was really nothing that he could do, and so in a bid to make her feel lighter he added, "You would have to stay strong now, the world as you know is a little harder out there, I…"

"You what Lex?" She inquired, but at that point she felt the sudden lifelessness in his hands. She dropped it instantly, standing up abruptly like she just experienced something that she never felt before. Her body began to speak to her mind, "Could this be real?" Her body inquired of her mind, and at that point, her mind commented, "Oh no, not Lex!"

A few strokes of tears dropped down her eyes, she tried to wipe it all off, but there was no way that she could control the fact that one of the few humans that she loved in her life was gone. She held on to his lifeless body as he laid there over the bare ground.

She had thought that she had died, and just when she hugged him close, she could hear the palpitation of his heart at a slow pace, it was the kind of pace that signaled that he was dying, but at least at that point when she thought he was dead, he wasn't dead at all. "Let me call an ambulance." She quickly commented, trying to walk briskly out of his sight, but he held on keenly to her hands, as if he was trying to say that no matter what the situation was, she shouldn't let him go.

At that point, his thin eyes began to close as if the ugly claws of death were perching into his soft white skin. The both of their eyes met, and just at that moment, he whispered a few further words, "But at least I lived without ever being a fool. You are left with no one, and nothing!" When he spoke those words, he panted like one who had been attacked by a lion, his breathing was faster and as though he was struggling to breathe in some air. "Sure you didn't, but at least do not leave me now, please." She pleaded with him, the tears mellowed, her eyeballs had contents of water in them, but she was trying to hold on a little longer, just in case her holding on could save his life.

The words that Lex had spoken began to sink deeply into the pores of her body like the hitting over the skin of a drum. If anyone was around them, such a person would have thought that she was the perfect villain and had wanted to kill him before that moment, but it wasn't totally true that she hated him, at least not while she stood above him, looking passionately into his eyes like if he asked for a kiss, she would have gladly given that to him.

She shook his body when she realized that he had shut his eyes and wasn't saying anything anymore. It was apparent that she had lost him. "Lex! Lex! Lex!" She uttered aloud, her tone in a mixture of pain and grief, but he was gone and there was nothing that she could do at that point.

The last sight that Lex had of Lena's pretty face was a terrified look of her, while he struggled to hear her give one last shaky gasp before he did the same. While it was certain that he was dead, she closed her eyes for about two minutes, trying to register it in her brain that he was gone, and by the time that she opened her eyes while trying to control herself from having a serious outburst for a few seconds more, she began to hear the footage loop of her brother's voice, playing all by itself, reminding her as the minutes passed by that he had indeed been killed and the last of him that she had was the repeated play of gthe footage that played on right behind him.

There was nothing that broke her more than the sight of the footage and the fact that she was with him, seeing a video of him but couldn't ask him to see the footage because he was dead.

Lena stood up from the side of his body that she knelt in, her body still trembling in fear as she looked all around her like she was likely to become the next victim if she wasn't at alert. She shook her head repeatedly as her face tilted to the direction of the footage once more.

While she stood up, she was no longer terrified by the reecho of her brother's words which played on in her head, his corpse that was on the ground had begun to seem pretty normal to her.

The only thing that terrified her was the footage that played on, it was as though within the footage, all she saw was a doppelganger of Supergirl and her brother, and the thought of the fact that her brother existed in footage now, scared her.

"Can you just stop playing already!" She commented speaking out loud as her tone had the inscription of the fear that she felt. She had seen the footage for up to four times, and the fact that she was about seeing it for the fifth made the tears roll down like the water fall in an amusement park.

She couldn't bring herself to see it anymore because she was crying far too hard to see anything other than her tears. Of course she tried so hard to wipe off the tears, but as she wiped her face with the white handkerchief that she had with her, more tears kept rolling down until she was too tired to wipe the tears anymore, and then she threw the handkerchief over her brother's body out of frustration.

It didn't matter at that point what she did, with the way that she stood there it was clear that the images had been burned into her brain, creating more copies of the scene into every facet of her being. It felt like the cut of a knife cutting a set of pictures into smaller bits, and although the scene was hard to accept, she didn't have a choice than to let it all sink into her.

After a short while, she didn't need the footage to understand what played in the video, it was already in her brain and she understood how it all played out.

Lena saw it glaringly, the lies, the truth and the many unsaid words. At that point she understood who Kara Danvers and Super girl were- Serial Liar of friend and Her Hero, her best friend and hero, her reporter and Alien. She just couldn't place who amongst the two was the real rival, and who was her hero.

Lena gave a loud and disturbing heartbreaking wail of despair and then she fell silent again, the pain ripping her voice from her throat and leaving her capable only of sobbing alone as she fell over that cold hard floor with nothing except her tears, a gun and a corpse to keep her company.

At the background, the footage kept on playing and there was no way for her to put it out. She knelt face down on the bare ground with the rush of steamy blood racing all over her body.


	3. This Fanfic Latest Status Update

Updated: Today with Prologue

Prologue is Posted, Every Chapter to be Monthly.


End file.
